Fall NaLu Prompts
by NaLu x Buckets
Summary: It may be a little too early (or late?) For these, but I just so happened to come across the document that I wrote forever ago and decided I wanted to post. Just some NaLu Fall fluff to light up your day :).
**I know it's spring, but I was trying to sort through my documents and get them in a more orderly fashion and I came across this and it made me super happy. I hope you enjoy.**

 **xx**

 _ **which one of them gets super excited for fall**_

"Alright, so todays to-do list. Carve perfect pumpkins, buy new Halloween decorations and costumes, drink pumpkin spice latte's, watch scary movies under a blanket, eat Halloween cookies, eat roasted pumpkin seeds, watch the Nightmare Before Christmas and the Corpse Bride, roast marshmellows-"

"Natsu."

"Yes?"

"It's October first."

"Exactly!"

"Damn I need some christmas cookies."

 _ **who rakes the leaves; who jumps in them**_

"Natsu, no,"

"But Luu - -"

"Natsu - - -"

"- -cy it's there for a reaso- - -"

" _No_."

The couple stared at each other will equal intensity. Lucy gripped the rake she had been using on the leaves menacingly, and Natsu gave her that adorable little pout and _oh my god if he does that for one more second I know I'll cave_. But just as she was about to say _fine_ , he turned around and stomped away, at which Lucy gave an exasperated sigh.

 _Why do I have to be in love with such a child?_

With that, she went back to raking the leaves, forming them in one big pile so she could easily put them in a trash bag. When she finally finished the one area, Lucy stepped away and examined her handy work.

 _Now to go get those trash bags…_

Her walk was instantly interrupted by strong arms suddenly holding her bridal style close to a soft coat.

" _Naatsuuu,"_ She started to scream as he ran and jumped right into her just-finished leaf pile, dragging her down into the sea of red and yellow with him.

"I am not sorry," He said with a mischievous grin as Lucy watched all of her hard work go to waste. Yet, there was an amused glitter in her eyes as she watched the rain of leaves fall upon them.

"Idiot."

 _ **one carves the pumpkins, and the other stands horrified**_

It all seemed so innocent. All she said they were doing was buying pumpkins, and Natsu was down for that. But this, _this_ , he was **not** informed of, and he couldn't help but stand by horrified as she ripped out the guts and cut through the flesh of that sweet, innocent _pumpkin._

" _Y-You didn't tell me you were going to kill it…"_ Natsu whispered in agony as he watched his girlfriend carve a wicked grin on the perfectly shaped pumpkin. Lucy smiled up at him, a wicked grin of her own resting on her face.

" _Oh trust me, this won't be the only one,_ " She whispered in a sinister voice.

"Like hell!" He shrieked, grabbing the pumpkin she had been carving and dashing off in hopes that he could still save the poor soul.

 _ **which one buys baggy sweaters and which one actually wears them**_

"What are these?" Lucy asked, pulling out what must have been hundreds of baggy sweaters out of Natsu's drawer. He glanced over from the place he was cleaning, and shot her a sheepish grin.

"I guess I always buy them but never wear them?" He said, going back to his organizing (which he wanted no part in, but Lucy said that if she was moving in the place had to be spotless).

"Well, I guess I was getting a little cold anyway," Lucy whispered as she threw one of the ugly sweaters onto her body. Natsu couldn't help but grin at his girlfriend, she looked like a little child in the oversized sweater and it suited her perfectly. Damn was she adorable.

 _ **which one buys fingerless gloves and which one buys fluffy mittens**_

"How could those possibly keep you warm?" Lucy glanced down at Natsu's fingerless gloves, and she could've sworn his skin was taking on a blue tint. Of course, being the childish little brat he was, he crossed his arms in a pout.

"Because I don't _get_ cold," He huffed.

"Nonsense," She laughed, folding her fingers, which were covered in adorable fluffy mittens, over his own, "That should warm you up."

Natsu glanced down at their interlaced hands, and he had to admit he did feel a bit warmer.

 _ **which one buys mulled cider and which buys hard cider**_

"you're sooo caaaUTE LuLucyyy-" Natsu stumbled over to said girl and began sloppily running his fingers through her hair.

"I told you to stop buying the alcoholic cider, Natsu…" Lucy said quietly, more to herself then him.

"sOSooSOoososo sweEEt like… like…" He paused, smushing her face in between his two hands, "cider!" He yelled triumphantly. She sighed, and stepped away from the _very_ drunk Natsu to go pour herself some mulled cider. Lucy wasn't that into alcohol.

"I lOve lUcY-I lOve lUcY," Natsu sang in a musical chant. Lucy smiled gently as she took a small sip of her apple cider.

"I love you too, idiot."

 _ **who wears the really intense Halloween costume, and who wears a sheet with holes in it.**_

"Are you ready to go Natsu?" Lucy hollered from the bottom of the stairs. She fixed her witches hat, which she had spent hours making herself, and fingered the stitching along the hem of her handmade dress. Every Halloween she went all out, and the second the clock struck 12 on November 1st, she was already planning her next costume.

"Yeah yeah, ooooooone more seccc…oKAY I'M COMING!" Natsu bounded down the stairs, and Lucy stood looking at him, horrified.

"What are you wearing?" She hissed, glancing around, making sure no one was watching. He looked down at his costume, completely unfazed.

"Well you said to dress like any sort of monster, so I dressed like a ghost!" He grinned, but Lucy wouldn't know, for his entire body, save his two eyes, was covered in a white sheet.

 _ **baking pies together and then watching scary movies under a blanket fort**_

"There we go! Fifth and _final_ pie in the oven!" Lucy said triumphantly as she untied the floral apron around her waist.

"Mmm, I can't wait to eat them…" Natsu whispered in daze as he absentmindedly put away his oven mitts. Lucy reached over and smacked his shoulder with a bag of sugar, smiling in amusement at her boyfriend.

"Promise you won't eat all of them this time though? I want to give at least a _few_ pieces to everyone else," She said accusingly, her voice light and playful. He winked at her, and leaned over to lick some pie crust off of the corner of her lips.

"No promises," He whispered huskily into her reddening ears. She shoved him away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Well there better be some promises, or you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" She huffed, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Awh! But then we can't watch all those scary movies like you promised," He let out an exasperated sigh, "Speaking of which, could we go make the fort now? I've been looking forward to that all day."

Lucy let out a breathless laugh, before grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs to their bedroom to make a movie-theater fort.

"Of course, I've been looking forward to it too."

 _ **which person asks to do a seance in the graveyard halloween night, which one slaps them and says 'have you ever SEEN a horror movie?'**_

"How aboooutttt we go and do a seance in a graveyard?"

The couple had been contemplating what to do once they finished trick or treating (hey, they may be 20 so years old but who passes up free candy?) when Natsu decided to pipe up with that _brilliant_ idea. Lucy could only stare at him, her eye twitching as she tried to understand how a.)she was dating him, and b.)how he was still alive if he was going off and summoning spirits in damned graveyard on _halloween night_.

"Idiot!" She shrieked, slapping her boyfriend on the shoulder, "Have you ever _seen_ a horror movie?"


End file.
